Tell Me What You Think About
by mercymia
Summary: Mercedes is back at McKinley High and goes to the auditorium to sort out her feelings on a certain blonde gentleman. What transpires when he shows up? One-Shot set during the first half of season 4


**AN: Hello, lovely readers of this story! (Hopefully there are some; I don't have a tumblr to shamelessly self-promote my writings anymore). It's Christmas Break and I've been reading tons of Samcedes fics and wanted to contribute (tis the season of giving). So this was something that just popped in my head while I was dealing with some boy troubles of my own and I knew I had to write it haha. **

**But this takes place sometime before/during the Glease episode I guess. **

**Warning: Rated M for mostly language. There's smut but it's not full blown smut, but hopefully you'll keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Mercedes Jones paced the auditorium stage trying to find some way to find peace. Yeah, she loved being back in Ohio….seeing all of her friends, getting to mentor Unique, helping out with the play...all amazing things …but it was also so hard; having to walk around with a smile on her face as she watched _her _blond heart throb court Santana's blond heart throb. _This was not the way life was supposed to be. _Not in the sense that she expected her and Sam to still be together…but she was _supposed to be _over him. She wasn't supposed to stop breathing every time she saw him, her heart wasn't supposed to skip a beat every time their eyes met, and her libido was definitely not supposed to go into overdrive every time his wonderful smile graced his face.

She thought putting 2241 miles and a few months between her and _her _southern gentleman would be enough "space" to get over the feelings he stirred in her, but the way she had to leave the room every time they were in a space together to wipe away the tears that would suddenly spring up, showed that all that space was not enough to get over him. And to top it all off, the fact that Grease was the chosen play was not helping with anything…at all. Summer Nights was her and Sam's song and every time that girl Marley would sing it, it would just bring back memories of tilt-a-whirls at the carnival and tilt-a-swirls on the beach. She blushed and clenched her legs slightly at the memory.

She felt the sweat forming on her brow and realized that her pace had drastically increased in the minutes she had been on the stage. Before she could even think about slowing down, her ankle suddenly gave out and she stuttered step in a less than graceful manner into an awkward standing position. She looked around for a moment to see if anyone by chance had seen her embarrassing stumble. When she thought she was in the clear, she cursed at the 5-inch heels she was wearing, deciding to give her poor arches a break and kick them off. She used the bar-stool that was on the stage on as leverage as she leaned over, giggling to herself, thinking about how ridiculous she must have looked while she was falling. She was still giggling while she was taking off her second shoe so she didn't hear the deep laugh coming from the side of the stage.

"I saw that you know," chuckled a voice in the darkness. Mercedes was so surprised that she almost fell over. She was greeted by a pair of Chuck Taylors and large hands trying to give her help. The bolt of electricity in her body received from his hands on her shoulders almost caused her to fall again, but the hands kept her steady.

"Sorry 'bout that," mumbled the boy she had spent the last half hour thinking about. Mercedes slowly leaned up, gripping his forearm for support. He was so close and he smelt so good. Mercedes almost forgot what he was apologizing for.

She became conscious of the fact that her mouth was gaping open and quickly shut it. "It's no big deal," she mumbled in response, trying to piece together everything that was happening. He was staring at her and she was trapped in his gaze; suffocating on his presences. Sam Evans had this glow…this aura around him that could make Mercedes forget everything she was, everything she aspired to be, as long as it meant she could bask in his light forever.

But sadly forever was cut short and he was the one to break the hold first.

"The set looks great," he said, turning his body away from her, speaking to really nothing in particular. Mercedes could only cough out a subtle. "Yeah," to try and avoid an awkward silence.

Sam was at a lost. Yeah, he knew Mercedes was back; and yeah she still looked hot, especially now in the black dress she was wearing. The wrap-twist neckline was accentuating his two favorite girls to their fullest capabilities and the way the dress hugged her curves reminded him of why he was definitely an ass man…Sam's mouth became a little dry and he shook the old, naughty memories from his head… she had broken his heart….for second summer in a row. But still, it didn't stop his breath from catching in his throat when he caught her scent, didn't stop his heart from racing a mile a minute when he knew she was in the same building as him, and it didn't stop his dick from twitching when she batted those mile long eyelashes. Mercedes Jones was a witch….an evil temptress, with a spell so powerful on him that no matter how many times he tried jerking off to different women, the only way he could finish was imagining her perfect ass.

And now he had just released her from his arms and was talking about the set to a dumb high school play. He didn't know why he was the first to let go. In all honesty he thought he was never going to be able to hold her again…or at least for another couple of years; but he had her and she still fit him like a puzzle piece _and he had let fucking go_. Maybe it was because he was supposed to be courting Brittany or maybe because he was supposed to be giving them space, either way he was a fucking idiot; because now her arms were wrapped around her stomach and he might as well been watching her build the walls that he had fought to tear down.

The silence was deafening and he needed to come up with something quick to talk about before she left.

"You look-" they both started at the same time. The both blushed bashfully, glancing to the side.

"Ladies first," Sam insisted with, what he hoped, was his most dazzling smile. Mercedes gave him a restrained smile. He could tell that she wanted to give him one of her full-faced smiles; the smile that she gave when she was happiest, the smile she gave when she was_ with him _and he hated the fact that she resisted.

"You look good…," she remarked with a soft voice. The pregnant pause at the end of her statement let Sam know there was a big but that she wanted to insert... probably about Brittany, but Mercedes, always polite, was biting her tongue.

"What a coincidence, I was going to say the same thing," he professed with a smile. Mercedes let out a small giggle and then it became quiet. God he hated this so much. Not so much the quiet but the fact that it was so awkward. Of course there had been times in their relationship when it was quiet, but it was comfortable and familiar; this…this was just horrible. It was heavy and awkward with things that they were too scared to say to each other; things they didn't even want to admit to themselves. And he absolutely despised it. She had him begging for Mercy…_his Mercy_. The Mercy that reassured him that there was actually good in him and helped calm his demons; The Mercy that granted him peace with her voice when he couldn't sleep at night because he missed his family; the Mercy that gave him life with every smile and every quiet hand hold, reminding him that she was in fact that there with him; the Mercy he could tell his deepest darkest fears to, that he could tell all of his failures and all of his hopes, all of his _wants and needs_…and the Mercy who was just as open with him. There had been absolutely no shame in their relationship and now he could barely look at her without feeling an uppercut to his gut.

After another 30 seconds of silence and seeing her lean down to pick up her shoes, signaling that she was getting ready to leave, he decided _fuck it, when's the next time we're going to have a moment alone. _

"Mercy."

That nickname stopped Mercedes in her tracks. She was trying to be sly and grab her shoes and get the hell out of there, but he had said…well more like whisper-moaned… that nickname. The nickname that was whispered before their first and last kisses, that was desperately cried out during tickle fights begging her to stop, that was sang out in public places where he'd try to embarrass her, that had echoed throughout empty houses begging her _not to stop_. It was like their whole relationship was linked to that damn nickname and _he knew _that she couldn't just let it go. She didn't know what to say, so she stared at him expectantly, half praying that he was going to say, "have a nice life, see ya never," half praying that he wasn't going to say anything and just kiss the breath out of her.

He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his hand over the stubble on his face. Mercedes thought momentarily how that stubble would feel against the inside of her thighs and again she had to clench her legs and hope to God that this conversation was going to be over soon.

"Why can't we just…" He grunted at the end of his statement. She could see that he couldn't find the right words…he was searching for a way to convey himself perfectly; he always wanted to say want needed to be said.

"Why can't we just what," she asked hesitantly, afraid that she wasn't going to give him the answer he so desperately craved.

"Why can't we just be us?" He exclaimed with a slightly elevated tone. It wasn't angry, but hurt and confused.

Mercedes thought about the question and debated on whether answering it truthfully by telling him that she was scared or deflecting the answer, taking the attention off her….yep, deflecting the answer was definitely the best course of action.

"Well, it's not just us anymore is it? Brittany S. Pierce is now in the picture," trying to put up her sassy diva walls.

"Aw, cut the bullshit Mercedes! Don't act like I dragged her in it on my own." Sam held back the smile he wanted to give...he knew she was jealous and pissed off about the Brittany thing and she wanted to avoid talking about the real issues... _he knew his baby girl__. _

"You don't see me cuddling with her in Breadstix booths or chilling in an auditorium with your 'map.' Really…you need a compass to get around school? Sam Evans, like you said some time ago, you're pretty but you ain't dumb." Mercedes glared as Sam let out a sarcastic chuckle and rolled his eyes and it ticked her off. He was supposed to ask her how she knew all those things, he was supposed to apologize... but he just looked at her with a straight face, like he knew better than her. She cocked her hips to the side, placing her hands on her hips, daring him to challenge her.

"You told me to move on! To find some pretty cheerleader that could give me everything you couldn't; so I had to find the stupidest one available, to be a distraction, so they couldn't see that my heart, mind, soul…_everything that I am_ was still attach to someone who lived on the other side of the _fucking _country. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Brittany, but there ain't a lot going on upstairs so she doesn't ask a lot of questions and conversation isn't that deep, so I don't have to think! Because when I do actually think, all I think about is you and then I'm reminded about how you threw away what we had…for a SECOND TIME! Do you know how much it fucking hurts to pretty much be told that you're not good enough…only to be told it again?!" Sam's chest was heaving up and down, his arms flailing around trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling and Mercedes' could feel her eyes water at the words Sam cried out.

"I never said you weren't good enough," she trembled.

"Those many not have been your exact words, but your actions sure do show it. I mean what the hell! This is the first time I've heard from you since you've left! You could've been mugged or some shit in L.A. and I would have no fucking clue. It like you never cared, like you didn't and still don't understand that you are a part of every fiber of my being… It kills me to know that you're not even thinking about me-"

"Don't act like you know what goes through my head when I'm not here!"

Sam was taken aback by her outburst. He hoped he had hit the button that opened up the floodgates of Mercedes emotions. It's not that he wanted her to cry, he just needed to know where her head _and her heart_ was at.

"Well then tell me because I sure as hell couldn't read your mind from 2,241 miles away and I sure as hell can't read it now." Sam watched as her arms fell and her head shook in frustration. She had words on the tip of her tongue and he needed them to spill over like word vomit; for her not to hold back. _Come on_, he egged on in his head. She paced back and forth 4 times before sighing and pointing her finger in his direction.

"You know…you got some balls Evans. Saying I don't think about you. Do you understand that I can't think about literally anything else! I WISH I didn't think about you. You know how many drunken AND sober nights I had to stop myself from texting you…from calling you and telling you all the things I think about."

"Tell me," he spoke with an assertive head-nod. Mercedes shivered at the authority in his voice, _this boy is going to kill me_.

She hesitated, trying to find things to say that were truthful but didn't get too in depth.

"Uh I think about you and your talent if you've gotten anywhere with glee. I think about your family and how they're doing." She avoided his gaze because she knew he was going to call her out.

"Mercedes, those are the most shallow ass questions I've heard. You could fucking google those and find out the answers." Mercedes could feel the "ain't shit!"side of her coming out; he was pushing her and she knew, but she couldn't stop herself from reacting.

"I didn't finish…dick," she said with an annoyed grunt. "I think about if you're happy; if you're glad I'm gone; if you're happy I'm not there to hold you back anymore."

"Are you serious right now," he laughed. "Actually, I know you're not, because nothing in our relationship has every indicated that I would be happy without you. You know you're the only thing that keeps me moving forward, that keeps me from the deepest darkest pit. So you know that those are bullshit questions. Try again," he smirked.

Mercedes was getting more pissed off with each of his laughs and smirks. He had asked her a question and she answered it and he was being such a prick about it.

"Well, sorry my answers are not good enough for you," she hissed, as she crossed her arms. She mustered the best "fuck off" look she could give, but she could tell it was more like a "I'm running out of excuses, so pretty please, can you stop" and she could tell by the slow smile creeping on his face that he wasn't going to stop.

"Mercedes…come on. I _know _you. So all I'm asking is cut the bullshit." He said it like it was literally the easiest request in the world and she wanted to wrap her fingers around his throat and choke the shit out of him. _Why did he have to get under her skin the way he did?_

The tensions were high in the room and Mercedes had _enough_. He had pushed her to the edge and if he wanted the truth he was going to get it and all the fucks she would've have given went right of the ledge as soon as she saw the cocky grin he now had on his face.

"Alright, Sam…since you think you know everything about me…" she trailed the statement with a lingering eye gaze down his body, "I have to stop myself from telling you how much I miss you and your smile; how I miss your body and how it fit next to mine. I think about how I could talk to you about anything and how when I was homesick I knew you were the only person who could make me smile. I had to stop myself from calling you when I saw the new Iron Man 3 trailer or when someone told me a stupid joke that I _knew _you would love. I think about how I never felt more comfortable in my own skin than when I'm around you." She took a few steps closer to him and began to walk around him, dragging her fingers across his shoulders. She saw his Adam's apple bob as her hand grazed his body. _Still got it_, she thought. It was her turn to give a cocky smile and take charge.

"I have to stop myself from telling you how I loved the way your hands felt in mine and how they felt all over my body; I have to stop myself from telling you how I miss your lips and how they set my insides on fire. I think about how your body felt on type of mine and how you always knew the right places to kiss. I think about how my fingers don't work quiet as well as yours when I'm feeling horny; how my little fingers don't pump into my pussy quiet as deep as yours do… how they don't fill me as well." He let out a moan that caused her insides to tingle and knew that she was dripping wet. She shook her body, trying to stay in control on the situation. Sam had pissed her off with all those damn questions and now it was time for payback.

She paused on the right side of his body, standing on her tip toes, to whisper in his ear, "I think about how nice your cock felt against my tongue and how your ass felt as I gripped it while you mouth fucked me." Mercedes felt Sam's body collapse a little bit, not doubting that his knees had given out momentarily and she knew that she had won.

He was barely able to moan a slightly audible, "oh yeah."

This was not going exactly as Sam planned, but he didn't mind at all. He had just expected for them to stop dancing around the fact that they were still in love and no matter how stubborn Mercedes thought she could be it wasn't going to change that fact. He got that (sort of, it was the start)…plus a boner and his dirty, evil temptress to help him out with it.

Mercedes walked in front of Sam, dragging her hand across his pants, and stopping when she felt his erection. Yeah, he had whatever the hell he had with Brittany and Mercedes was not a home wrecker, but this was different…this was _Sam._ They were different; what they had couldn't be stopped, no matter how many times Mercedes tried to stop it herself. He had practically told her the only reason he was with Brittany was to make her happy. But Mercedes knew that she was still making excuses and that she should feel bad…but she also had it on good authority that Brittany and Santana were having a similar talk (except with less words and more moaning) so any guilt she had went out the door with the extra squeeze she gave to his member.

"Oh and there is so much more I haven't told you, " she cooed while palming his dick through his jeans, "but I think I'd rather show you than-" Sam cut her off with a passionate kiss that burned her soul. She moved her hands and placed them around his neck pulling him deeper, not caring that her lungs were screaming for air; Sam was the only thing she needed to sustain life. She felt his hands reach down to her ass and give it a quick squeeze, before grabbing her thighs and picking her up. Mercedes broke the kiss with an unrestrained laugh, throwing her head back while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam nibbled on her neck as he walked to the dressing room behind the stage, know that she had _his _smile plastered on her face. By the grace of God he didn't trip over any wire before he made it to the room. He reached behind him locking the door, but still making sure his lips had contact with her body. He carried her over to the vanity and set her down.

Sam pulled back from Mercedes and looked at the beautiful goddess before him. She had a goofy grin on her face that was complemented by lust clad eyes. He pushed the skin tight dress up, so she could spread her legs for him, and reached under her dress to discover she wasn't wearing any panties and his dick got even harder…if that was possible. He leaned in and kissed her lips while teasing her other set of lips with his finger. She whimpered against him mouth. He could feel how hot and ready she was for him and he loved it.

"Please Sammy," she whined, "do something." He applied a little pressure to her clit and she let out a needy moan.

"Now Ms. Mercy, I'm going to need to promise me something," he spoke between kisses along her collar bone. She let a whimper of "uh-huhs." He leaned back from her neck and looked at her face, pained with the longing for a release of pleasure that her body had been denied for so long.

"Look at me," he growled as he slipped a finger into her hot center. She struggled for a moment, but eventually he saw her beautiful dark brown iris, now glittered with specks of gold. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"I need you to promise, that when we're done _making love, _we're going to sit and talk and you're going to finally admit that you love me and it's not going to change." Mercedes eyes widen. He didn't know if it was for the fact that she knew he was right and she was still apprehensive about finding her forever at 17 or if it was due to the fact that he had added another finger to the pumping rhythm inside of her…it was honestly probably both. She didn't say anything for a moment besides letting out a few moans and his dick was getting tired of being trapped in his pants, so he had a little curve to his pumping action, reaching that spot that he had renamed the S-spot…because he was the only one who could hit it right.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Sammy! I love you now please stop torturing me," Mercedes sobbed tilting her head back, trying to push her hips forward into the palm of Sam's hand. She opened her eyes to him giving her that cocky smile that would normally annoy her, but right now it was telling her that he was going to rock her world and she was okay with that. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and Mercedes moaned into it. He began to move the kiss down her body and soon his glorious tongue replaced those miracle fingers. And it seemed that Sam was treating her pussy like a tootsie pop, how many licks does it take Mercedes to cum… the answer was 8 (plus a couple of pinches of her clit). Mercedes thighs were shaking and the high she was on was something that she had missed for so long. While she was coming down Sam pulled her left breast out of her bra sucking on her already hard nipple, getting her ready for another orgasm and like a kid on Christmas Eve… she couldn't wait.

**OoOoOo**

There was something oddly comforting about being on the floor of the carpeted dressing room, butt naked, laying in Sam's arms as he brushed his fingers through her hair. People would be looking for them soon enough and there would be questions about the new wrinkles that her dress had recently accumulated and most likely Sam would put his shirt on inside out. People would walk in this room and could smell the sex in the air (Sam _had _brought her sky high 4 different but increasingly better times). They would see their swollen lips and blushing cheeks and want to ask questions…but being on the floor of the carpeted dressing room, butt naked, in Sam's arms was the only place she wanted to be.

And though Sam's arms made her feel safe, it scared Mercedes to think that she was completely and utterly in love with Sam. Not, "oh it's just a high school thing" type of love, but like _love_ love. The love that Romeo and Juliet killed themselves over…okay, bad example since they were two dumb teenagers… It was more like the Notebook kind of love, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth type of love…really the type of love people only write about. It didn't matter that they were young and naïve; it didn't matter that long distance relationship were hard and the fact that someone or something would always be against them; No matter how many times they were separated and what arguments or insecurities got in between them, they would always find their way back to each other. Most likely because Sam just would not let go of her… but as she felt his lips caress the top of her head and her body swell with insurmountable peace and joy, she knew that she should just accept it because her heart refused to have it any other way.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed because I loved writing this...like once I started I could not stop! This will be a one shot (just saying), but I would love for you to review! It might give me encouragement to write some of my other stories; which here's an update of their progress:**

**Remember: in the (slow) process of writing the next chapter. There's only like 2 left so they're big ones and I'm trying to figure out what's important to include and what's just wasting time. **

**Creamed Madness: I feel terrible about this. I really want to finish it…I do, but I don't know how long I want it to be and it seems like it's going to be a longgggggg multi-chapter fic and I don't know if I can commit to it, but I'll try my best. It was my first fic so I didn't understand that you should kind of have a plan before you start.**

**I don't think I have any other stories in progress besides Adele with It (which is a update whenever I get inspiration) and Shut It Down (I still haven't decided if I want to continue it, because I don't want to commit to another multi-chapter fic and disappoint you all by not updating…which I'm already doing…WHICH I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT). **

**BUT yeah! Review please and if you have any questions feel free to PM me (: **


End file.
